


Spamano-First Kiss

by hardcoremagicalgirl



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 08:03:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2805449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardcoremagicalgirl/pseuds/hardcoremagicalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spamano first kiss requested by cityofotaku on Instagram. The requests got popular so I'm posting them here!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spamano-First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> This was my favorite to write. Okay one of my favorite. I adore Spamano, you have no idea.

Sure, they'd kissed before. They were European, you kissed people when you said hello or when you said goodbye. It wasn't unusual. But this time it was different. Just sitting in café drinking coffee when it happened. Just a kiss, on the lips that deepened until Lovino backed off blushing bright red and swearing under his breath for almost causing a scene in a public place making out with his stupid boyfriend. Toni laughed and pointed out how red his face was and Lovino said he was hot really hot from the coffee he was drinking.  
It was just a kiss. It was their first one, the first of many they shared over a lifetime.


End file.
